neonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
List Of Wolf - Tendo's Grosseries
Here's a list of all Wolf - Tendo's grosseries by the order he got first,till last.He started collecting them since December,2017. Grosseries 2017 # Stale Muffin # Barf Biscuit # Snot N Pepper # Rotten Raspberry # Cracked Cracker # Lolli-Slop # Yuck Yogurt # Rotten Egg # Spotty Zit Cream # Terrible Tomato Sauce # Lame Licorice # Crusty Chocolate Bar # Bad Soy # Stinki # Leaky Juice # Sticky Soda # Stinky Mint # Gooey Smooch # Grimy Lime # Gooey Chewie 2018 # Leaky Sunscreen # Tasteless Tart # Awful Waffle # Burp-rito # Snot N Pepper # Rough Toilet Paper # Heartless Candy # Sour Milk # Squishy Tomato # Gooey Chewie # Rotten Egg # Grotty Soap # Barf Bagel # Horrid Hamburger # Disgusting Mustard # Slop Corn # Skummy Bear # Barf Biscuit # Rot Rot Chilli # Stinky Mint # Revolting Raspberry # Nasty Nuggets # Scary Floss # Gingerdread Man # Squished Banana # Pukey Pancake Mix # Pukey Passionfruit # Grot Pepper Sauce # Rotting Toothpaste # Fungus Fries 2019 # Icky Eyedrops # Tasteless Tobasco Sauce # Stinky Fink Ice Tea # Sour Strawberry # Scummy Honey # Weevil Cereal # Nasty Nuggets # Slobstopper # Junk Jumper Lead # Stinky Fink Ice Tea # Scary Floss # Krud Kiwi Fruit # Maggot Milk # Tasteless Tobasco Sauce # Oozy Orange Juice # Scummy Honey # Leaky Car Battery # Corny Corn Dog # Sucky Speakers # Revolting Raspberry # Grot Pepper Sauce # Mucus Mouth Wash # Rancid Raisin Toast # Krud Kiwi Fruit # Slop Tart # Vile Vinegar # Squished Banana # Mucus Juice Box # Lousy Lemon # Drooly Dressing # Orrible Orange # Grub Sub Homemade # Putrid Book Failed To Be Collected Series 1 # Putrid Pizza(Orange) # Burp-rito(Gray/Tan) # Icky Drumstick(Brown) # Stinki(Tan/Green) # Stinky Cheese(Yellow/Purple) # Dodgey Donut(Gray/Yellow) # Stale Muffin(Red/Blue) # Chunky Cheesecake(Lime) # Tasteless Tart(Brown) # Barf Bagel(Brown) # Le Crusty Croissant(Yellow/Orange) # Putrid Pancakes(Purple/Green) # Awful Waffle(Orange) # Ice Scream(Gray) # Unfrozen Pizza(Red) # Yuck TV Dinner(Blue) # Bad Soy(Red/Brown) # Burnt BBQ Sauce(Brown) # Terrible Tomato Sauce(Red/Blue) # Disgusting Mustard(Yellow) # Sickly Salsa Sauce(Red) # Snot N Pepper(Red-Yellow) # Chunky Chilli Sauce(Lime) # Sticky Soda(Red/Blue) # Leaky Juice(Brown) # Flat Fizz(Aqua) # Grotty Soap(Aqua) # Shampoop(Aqua) # Rough Toilet Paper(Blue) # Rotting Toothpaste(Gray) # Spotty Zit Cream(Aqua) # Leaky Sunscreen(Yellow) # Snot Good Tissues(Gray) # Slop Corn(Purple) # Cracked Cracker(Tan) # Cruddy Chip(Yellow/Purple) # Oozy Muesli Bar(Red/Orange/Green) # Barf Biscuit(Brown) # Nasty Nacho(Lime) # Pukey Cookie(Gray/Brown) # Knot Nice Pretzel(Orange/Brown) # Hairy Pear(Green) # Shoccoli(Green) # Sour Pineapple(Red/Orange) # Awful Apple(Red) # Cauli-Fouler(Green) # Onion Scum(Purple) # Rot Rot Chilli(Red) # Mushy Mushroom(Purple) # Squishy Tomato(Orange) # Smashed Potato(Lime) # Revolting Sultana(Brown) # Puking Pumpkin(Orange) # Chewed Candy(Purple) # Mucky Buttercrup(Purple) # Stinky Mint(Blue) # Faulty Maulty(Purple) # Skummy Bear(Purple) # Gooey Chewie(Blue) # Lolli-Slop(Blue) # Smelly Bean(Purple/Lime) # Lame Licorice(Blue/Pink) # Heartless Candy(Purple) # Crusty Chocolate Bar(Blue/Pink) # Sloppy Soup Tin Series 2 TBA Trivia * Currently,he has a least amount of 82 grosseries.(excluding his homemade grossery and doubles) * He collected a large amount of grosseries in 2019,having collected at least 32 grosseries,rather than the last 2 years. * Tasteless Tobasco Sauce,Stinky Fink Ice Tea,Scummy Honey,Nasty Nuggets,Scary Floss,Krud Kiwi Fruit and Squished Banana are so far,the only grosseries to have matches. * Althrough,Rotten Egg,Snot N Pepper,Gooey Chewie,Barf Biscuit,Stinky Mint,Revolting Raspberry and Grot Pepper Sauce almost did a match,having missed respectively their,GreenRE,Red-YellowSNP,BlueGC,BrownBB,BlueSM,Green and Light BlueRR and Red and Light RedGPS. * Otherwise,only 42/82 grosseries did not appear in the first season of BFTG. * All of them have confirmed genders,but only Crusty Chocolate Bar had his gender confirmed as non-binary. * He also failed to collect some grosseries from both Series 1 and Series 2 that was used to be his favs. * He claims to have a total of 16 doubles. ** He has 1 double Blue-Purple variant of Snot N Pepper,1 double Orange Orange Oozy Orange Juice Variant,1 double Brown Gingerdread Man variant,2 double Brown Stinky Fink Ice Tea variants,1 double Gray Nasty Nuggets variant,1 double Red Barf Biscuit variant,1 double Brown Horrid Hamburger variant,1 double Gray Weevil Cereal variant,1 double Pink Scary Floss variant,1 double Red Revolting Raspberry variant,1 double Orange Tasteless Tart variant,1 double Yellow Icky Eyedrops variant,1 double Blue Krud Kiwi Fruit variant,1 double Brown Gingerdread Man variant and 1 double Pink Slobstopper variant. ** This makes Stinky Fink Ice Tea with the most doubles rather than other grosseries. * Most of his color changing grosseries are Brown. * He does not have any Series 3,4 and 5 grosseries,due to the fact they aren't sold yet in his country. * He has a large amount of Series 1 Grosseries,with at least 42 of them,Series 2 has respectively 40 of them. * His final Series 1 Grossery to be collected is Fungus Fries. * It remains unknown what is his current favorite grossery,as his previous favorite grossery was Leaky Sunscreen. * It remains unknown if he still collect them,but they are very important for his BFTG franchise. BFTG Related